


Rainy Days

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie accidentally hits a stranger with an umbrella while walking outside and decides to make it up to her somehow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

            The rain was pouring down, causing Charlie’s red hair to become more soaked by the second. Luckily, she had brought an umbrella, so at least it wouldn’t affect her for much longer. She opened up her umbrella (outdoors of course, she had become a bit more superstitious since hanging out with the Winchester’s), but unfortunately hit somebody in the process. She froze on the spot and stumbled out a quick “I’m so sorry!”

            “It’s fine, really. Don’t worry about it, it was obviously an accident,” the stranger responded while holding out her hand. Charlie shook her hand and went back to explaining herself, though she knew it probably wasn’t necessary.

            “I was just rushing and it was raining and I didn’t see you and uh, yeah.” While talking to her, Charlie realized that this stranger was actually fairly attractive. Her dirty blonde-ish brown hair almost perfectly matched the color of her leather jacket, and her black pencil skirt showed off her legs in a good way. Charlie decided that she wanted to get to know this girl better. “Hey uh, I’m just going to the coffee shop. Do you want to come with me? Drink’s on me and it’ll get us both away from the rain,” She suggested.

            “Well, I don’t actually have any plans for today besides maybe going to the library later, so sure. By the way, what’s your name?”

            “Charlie, and you?”

            “Bela. It’s nice to meet you,” She replied with a small grin. Charlie held the umbrella for both of them as they walked a block to the nearest Starbucks. They walked into the smell of coffee brewing and music was quietly playing in the background. Charlie got out her wallet, not caring if Bela saw that it had characters from Lord of The Rings on it, and started to think about what she wanted to drink. By the time it was her turn in line she had decided on a caramel frappucino.

            “Anything else?” Instead of answering, Charlie motioned to Bela to order her drink. She got a peppermint mocha frappucino, grateful that it was still close enough to Christmas that they had them, and waited for their drinks while Charlie found them a booth to sit at. Bela walked over, drinks in both hands, and sat down across from this girl she had just met. Charlie pulled off her hoodie since it was damp, and put it next to her on the seat while reaching to get her drink.

            “So, uh, what do we even talk about?” Bela asked.

            “I honestly have no idea. I just kind of thought you were cute so I figured I would buy you coffee,” Charlie admitted. Instead of the usual look of disgust she got when she said anything along those lines, Bela gave her a smile while she was sipping her drink.

            “Well hey, I do love coffee,” She replied. They sat in a comfortable silence while taking sips of their drink. They both occasionally checked their phones, whether it was for checking the time or Charlie checking if she got a text from any of her friends she had met a few weeks earlier at a gaming convention. She liked to keep in touch with people, but talking in person was nerve-wracking for her to say the least. After they both finished their drinks and threw them away, they sat back down at their booth, realizing that they didn’t want to leave each other just yet.

            “Hey, you mentioned that you might be going to the library later today, right?”

            “Yeah. Do you want to come with me?” She suggested. Charlie nodded her head yes and grabbed her umbrella before they both walked out of the coffee shop to head to the library to continue their unexpected day of fun.     

            “So, what do you usually go to the library for?” Charlie wondered. She went there on an almost daily basis, even if it was just for a few minutes a day. She loved being surrounded by books, and was always checking if there were any new ones that caught her attention.

            “I usually just go to get some peace and quiet, and maybe check out a book if I feel like it. I think I’ve actually seen you there once or twice before,” She commented.

            “Probably,” Charlie replied with a small laugh, “I’m there a lot. I love books.”

            “They’re pretty great, but I usually don’t have tons of time to read. My job as a waitress isn’t the best job, but it does take up quite a bit of my time.”

            “Well hey, I guess it’s a good thing you have today off,” Charlie said. They both smiled at the comment as they walked in the doors to the library. It was a smaller one, but it was cozy and still filled up with tons of books. Charlie walked over to the teen fiction section, not caring that she was in her early twenty’s. She still loved all the different worlds that she had seen created in these books, and she wasn’t ever giving that up. In a way it kept the memory of her mom alive, since she was the first to introduce her to fantasy books. Charlie always thought her love of books came from her mom reading The Hobbit to her as a kid, but never really gave it much thought. As she looked through the books, she felt somebody tap on her shoulder.

            “Hey, I’m going to go sit down over in those chairs by the corner, okay?” Bela told her.

            “Yeah, sure. I’ll be over in a few minutes,” She answered. She looked through the bookshelves, trying to find a book, and settled on the first book of The Mortal Instruments. She had been hearing about it for a while, so she wanted to know what all the fuss was about. Charlie walked over to the chairs where Bela said she was, but quickly realized that there wasn’t a chair for her. Bela looked up from the book she was reading to explain.

            “There were chairs here a few minutes ago, but the people over there,” she said while pointing, “decided to take them. Sorry.” Bela gave her a small frown and a shrug of the shoulders.

            “Well, if you don’t mind, the chair does look big enough for both of us,” Charlie suggested. She wasn’t trying to make Bela uncomfortable, and she knew that she could be getting close to crossing that line. Luckily, Bela scooted over a bit and patted the spot next to her. Charlie grinned and sat down next to her.

            “Is the book you’re reading good?” Charlie asked.

            “It’s decent. I think I’ll finish it though since it isn’t that bad,” She responded. She turned her head quickly to look at Charlie when she replied to her question, and realized how close they were. _Bela, you’ve known her for a few hours. You really should not be thinking about kissing her already,_ she mentally scolded herself.

            “That’s good, I guess. So far the book I got isn’t too bad either, but I’m only about twenty pages in so I can’t really judge.” Charlie started to get nervous once she realized how close her and Bela were, and started rambling on like she always did in a situation like this. “I’ve read so many books that I thought were going to be good because the beginning was though, and then they ended up terrible, or vice versa. It happens so much,” she continued with a nervous laugh, “Like last summer I probably read five books that started off great but ended so badly. I can’t even remember their names now, so I guess they weren’t really that important, but it just sucks, you know?”

            “Hey, calm down. You’re kind of rambling on a bit,” Bela responded, trying to get her to chill out. She gave her a small laugh and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, letting her lean in closer to her. Charlie started to relax, and Bela put her book on the small table in front of her.

            “Sorry, nervous habit I guess,” Charlie confessed to her.

            “It’s fine. All of us have nervous habits. Mine is usually just biting my nails or tapping my foot a lot,” Bela said. “Why are you nervous though?” She questioned out of curiosity.

            “Well to be honest I’m not used to being this close to people. It’s not a bad thing though, well at least it isn’t when it’s you, I guess.” _Did I really just say that?_

“I understand, and if it helps, I also feel completely comfortable around you. Weird, isn’t it? We just met today but I feel really at ease with you.”

            “Yeah, definitely weird. Maybe this means we’re destined to be together forever,” She replied jokingly, although Charlie wouldn’t mind hanging out with her a lot more in the future.

            “Totally,” Bela said with sarcasm before continuing with “Seriously though, we should hang out more. I really like you, Charlie,” She said with sincerity. Charlie blushed slightly and buried her head in Bela’s shoulder. Bela smiled and started to run her fingers through Charlie’s hair, not caring that it was still slightly damp from the rain.

            “Well, it’s starting to get late, and I’ve got work tomorrow,” She reluctantly admitted. “Walk me back to my house?”

            “It’s fine with me,” Charlie responded while standing up. Before they left, they both checked out the books they were reading, and Charlie made sure she still had her umbrella with her. They walked back to Bela’s house as slowly as possible, neither of them wanting to have to end this day. Charlie purposely let her free hand hang at her side, and was happy when Bela decided to hold hands with her for at least half of the way back. A few minutes later they were at Bela’s door, and the rain had finally stopped. _Come on Charlie, now’s your only chance to kiss her. But what if she doesn’t like me? Well at least I wouldn’t have to see her again. I mean it’s not like I’ve ever seen her before so it’s not a big deal._ Her train of thought was interrupted by Bela’s fingers snapping in front of her face, causing her to flinch for a second.

            “Sorry, were you saying something?”

            “Just that we should hang out some more, and that you should give me your number, if you don’t mind,” Bela answered. Charlie got out her phone to press in her number, and came up with a quick idea.

            “Hey, do you want to take a picture together or something, just so we can remember today?”

            “Sounds fine with me. Just make sure you send it to me after,” She added with a laugh. They took a quick picture, and Charlie commented that it was perfect.

            “Well, hopefully I’ll see you soon,” Bela said. Before she had the chance to go inside, Charlie gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Now it was Bela’s turn to blush before turning to face Charlie again. She grabbed one of Charlie’s arms to pull her in for a quick kiss, smiling the whole time. They both pulled away as the rain started to pour again, looking a bit disappointed.

            “I’ll definitely see you again soon,” Charlie declared. She gave her a quick wave goodbye and started the trek back to her house with a smile plastered across her face the whole way home.


End file.
